J'onn J'onzz (New Earth)
Although J'onzz is initially thought killed in the explosion of the Justice League Watchtower, Justice League member Manitou Dawn receives a telepathic vision of J'onzz assuring her that he "will reveal himself, in time" but needs her help to keep an eye on a mysterious, newly-powerful telepath - the mind-controlling villain Key - whose abilities he had always managed to dampen before. J'onzz resurfaces during Infinite Crisis, unconscious and connected to Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s vibrational tower, along with Lady Quark, the Ray, Black Adam, Power Girl, Nightshade, and Breach. Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Nightwing free J'onzz and the others from Alexander's tower. Oracle asks J'onzz to telepathically coordinate the heroes' response to the Society's global jailbreak. He joins the assembled heroes in the defense of Metropolis from the combined might of the world's supervillains and in the battle against Superboy-Prime. In the following months, J'Onn masqueraded as U.S. Secretary of State Kakalios in an attempt to bring down Checkmate. He was successful in eliminating it as a U.S. government-controlled agency. However, it soon reorganized under the United Nations. ]] One of the most dramatic changes in J'onn's life occurred a short time later. While operating under the guise of William Dyer, he discovered that several Green Martians had crash-landed on Earth, and were being held by high-ranking members of the Defense Department. One of the Martians, Roh'kar, broke free of his confinement and made contact with the Martian Manhunter. The union was bittersweet however, as brainwashed assassin ended Roh'kar's life with a weapon designed to target Martians. Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #1 J'onn found five of Roh'kar's colleagues and rescued them from the bowels of a government think tank. He established a safe house for them and pledged to do everything in his power to keep them safe from government scrutiny. Salvation Run and Final Crisis When Checkmate decided to capture a number of super-villains and exile them on a "prison planet" in an event known as Salvation Run, J'onn volunteered to disguise himself as Blockbuster and infiltrate the planet to keep an eye on things, making periodic reports to Batman. Catwoman finds out his true identity and, to save her own skin, outs him to the other villains, who torture him. When the villains escape the planet, teleporting back to Earth, they leave J'onn in his cage to die. He is "rescued" by Libra and the new Secret Society of Super-Villains who open a Boom Tube between the planet and Earth. Libra brings him back to Earth with the express purpose of killing him, doing so with his spear tipped scale staff, for the Human Flame to show the Society members that he can give them their hearts desire--Human Flame having wanted J'onn dead for foiling a crime of his years ago. In his final moments J'onn broadcast a telepathic message to fellow heroes Batman, Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Gypsy, and Black Canary prompting them to say his name and, hours after his death had been discovered, simultaneously record part of his life story in their sleep. His remains were interred in a pyramid removed from Egypt and placed back in it's original location on Mars in a ceremony attended by many heroes. He was eulogized by Superman. | Powers = Genetically Modified Martian Physiology: Martian Manhunter has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." He possesses many of the powers of Superman. Note: Many, if not all of the Martian Manhunter's powers and abilities are common to members of his race, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. '' His powers come from his alien physiology. Born of Mars over a millenia ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, the Martian Manhunter would appear to be a genetically, modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. The Martian's physiology would seem to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. The Martian Manhunter can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The bio-polymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. No one has ever seen the Martian Manhunter eat, except for reasons of politeness or personal preference. *'Shape-Shifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation': The most incredible of the powers of the Manhunter is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing, weapons with nonmoving or nonfunctioning parts (so he could form a sword from his body's mass and it would work, but a gun would not, unless he was carrying some ammunition with him.) There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the Manhunter can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. It is rumored that he could change his shape in more fantastic ways but has yet to be substantiated. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors. *'Invisibility: The Manhunter can cause the bio-polymers in his body to lose his ability to reflect light, rendering the Manhunter invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself more invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. *Phasing: No physical explanation of this power make sense except that it is an aspect of his psionic powers shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. *Superhuman Durability: The bio-morphic structure of the Manhunter's body allows him to absorb most kinetic energies such as bullets, shrapnel or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to almost Superman like levels. Hazardous environments effect the Manhunter less than normal humans and he seems to recover from them much more quickly. He has proven to be immune to most human diseases, but no experimentation has been done to see what more advance viruses such as ebola or anthrax might have. *Superhuman Strength: The Martian's superhuman strength comes from his plasmorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting small tankers out of the ocean for short distances. By modifying the density of these bio-polymers, the Manhunter can make himself stronger by forcing the polymers into tighter bundles. At a rest state, the Manhunter can lift at least a 100,000 tons. He can match Superman pound for pound. He is almost as strong as Superman, whilst forcing the polymers into tighter bundles. While the Manhunter's strength is almost on par with Superman, he still lacks the endurance and stamina of a Kryptonian. This probably has to do with the Kryptonian's storage and creation of Meta ATP which the Martian biology would not have developed being so far from the Earth's sun. *Superhuman Endurance: J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength or invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. *Regeneration: The Martian Manhunter has shown amazing regenerative abilities. His regenerative abilities are so great that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand. *Flight: The Martian Manhunter flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity) manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. He has been seen to fly at Mach 10 speeds (7690mph) in the Earth's atmosphere. Speeds faster than this cause great environmental damage and are avoided unless absolutely necessary. His bio-polymorphic skin and overall toughness make these speeds bearable and cause him no injury. The Manhunter has also been seen to fly in space with no difficulty, in space he can fly at near light speeds. *Superhuman Speed: Either through flight or natural movement, the Martian Manhunter can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of a standard Earth human. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. His super-speed, while impressive, is not comparable to that of the Flash. But at least enough to move in excess of escape velocity (7 miles a second) as he has escaped the Earth's gravity countless times. He can process thoughts, move, and react at superspeed. *'''Extrasensory Input: J'onn possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities (see Trivia). *'Longevity' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath': The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing. *'Martian Vision': The actual nature of this power seems to vary depending on the reports. It has been seen to be a bolt of force, directed by the Manhunter's eyes causing considerable damage, easily greater than 100 lbs of TNT. It has also been seen to cause flammable objects to catch fire. The range of this power is also unknown but has been seen to be effective at ranges of 600 feet or more, he can increase the power of his Martian Vision to levels that could even injure Superman, if he concentrates. It also grants J'onn the ability to see into other spectrums of light. J'onn can use his Martian vision to see the invisible. For example, upon their first meeting, J'onn's power allowed him to see past Gypsy's Metahuman camouflage ability (although this may also be due to the fact that Gypsy is part Martian); other effects unknown. ::*''Infared Vision'' ::*''X-Ray Vision'' ::*''Telescopic Vision'' ::*''Microscopic Vision'' *'Telepathy': The Manhunter is considered a Class 3 telepath. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, assuming that human is not insane. He can even read their subconscious mind as well. He can scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of minutes. He can read a mind over great distances. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon, since it is known that the Martian Manhunter can communicate with Earth with his telepathy. It is not known whether there is a limit to the number of people he can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, the Martian Manhunter can literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions.Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) #4 ::*''Illusions'' ::*''Induce Sleep'' ::*''Mind Scans'' ::*''Mind Wipes'' ::*''Mental Shield: He can prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. ::*Download Information: Has demonstrated this by downloading information on how to fly a martian space ship into Batman's brain. ::*Limited Mind Control: Insane minds seem to be his only limits. ::*Thought Sensing: The Manhunter can use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. ::*Telepathic Relay: Other wise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Manhunter is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the Manhunters normal telepathic range. ::*Telepathic Assault: The Martian Manhunter can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his mental powers. The Manhunter does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ::*Mayavana(Formally): One of the most prized abilities of the Martians is Mayavana. It is the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. The strain of Mayavana is such that it can only be used once in a life time, and so is normally used on the one that a Martian loves the most. J'onn used it on the rampaging Despero so that he thought that he had destroyed the JLH (subsequently he reverted to an embryonic state) and therefore saved his friends. | Abilities = '''Expert Mediator': The Martian Manhunter's sound reasoning capabilities and long term association Earth's global population, gives him an edge in dealing with humans of diverse governments, cultures and religions. In the northern hemisphere, the Martian Manhunter is one of many costumed adventurers battling against entropy. In the southern hemisphere of Earth, the Martian Manhunter is more well known than Superman. Considered the scourge of the underworld because of his dedication to truth and improving the lot of humanity everywhere, he is feared by underworld criminals worldwide. His noted skills include: *''Master Detective: Highly developed detective skills *Logical Mind: Advanced reasoning and logic capabilities *Personable Attitude: Excellent human relations skills *Multi-lingual: Fluent in all Earth languages *Emotional Attunement: Highly developed empathic abilities | Strength = By Earth standards, the Martian Manhunter is one of the mightiest heroes as he possesses vast levels of superhuman strength, however on Mars J'onn possesses the strength level of an average adult male Martian in peak physical condition. | Weaknesses = '''Psychic Pyrophobia': The Martian Manhunter has a psychosomatic fear of fire. It is unknown what the source of this fear is, whether it is a personal fear or a cultural fear, but whichever it is, it is a paralytic fear with the Manhunter. Exposure to fire, causes him to lose his powers, and in the case of extreme fire, to lose his control over his biomorphic form. The Manhunter is more vulnerable in this form and can take damage in this vulnerable state. He is now invulnerable to flames unless they are "flames of passion" or of some other "psychic significance". Choco Addiction: It has also been suggested that something within J'onn's physiology makes him addicted to the chemicals used in the Earth snack, Chocos. Withdrawal symptoms include violent bursts of rage, and loss of intellect. However, these claims have never been accurately substantiated, and may even be false. Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #24 . | Equipment = The Martian Manhunter owns one of two Kuru pendants. The pendant acts as a repository of ancient Martian lore and knowledge. The second pendant belonged to the late Martian, Roh'kar. J'onn is also known to carry a bag of Chocos with him for snacking. | Transportation = Self-powered flight | Weapons = | Notes = * As revealed in the pilot episode of the Justice League animated series, the Martian Manhunter's true name is pronounced Zhahn Zhownz. Phonetically, this name is very similar to John Jones, the human alias that he operated under while working for the Middleton police department. * In Earth-One continuity, the Martian Manhunter quit his tenure with the Justice League of America in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #71 and did not officially return to active status until the reformation of the League in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' Annual #2. However, Post-Crisis continuity has retroactively re-inserted J'onn as an active League member for the entire span of the first iteration of the JLA. In canon continuity, every issue of Justice League of America (Volume 1) between #71 and #232 should be considered a de facto appearance of the Martian Manhunter * Martian Manhunter began as an ongoing series in 2000, written by John Ostrander, and illustrated by Tom Mandrake (with fill-in art provided by Bryan Hitch among others). The series lasted 36 issues before being canceled due to low sales. Outside of this, the Manhunter appears predominantly in Justice League comic books; he is the only character to be involved with every incarnation of the League. (From the late 1960s until the late 1970s, J'onn was absent from the JLA, having left Earth to find New Mars. This storyline is later retconned during the Crisis, and it is now assumed he was with the team at this time.) JLA Incarnations #4 * J'onzz has two minor appearances in the Sandman series, in the issue #5 story "Passengers", in which the Dreamlord Morpheus inquires about the whereabouts of his Dreamstone. At this time, J'onn identifies him as an old God, and he sees Morpheus as a floating face, rather than the humanoid form others see him in. He also appears in issue #71 of Sandman during "The Wake" story arc, conversing with Batman and Clark Kent about dreams. * Batman left one Choco on his casket. Other Aliases This section contains a list of alternate identities that the Martian Manhunter has used during his time on Earth (incomplete). * Bloodwynd Justice League Spectacular #1 * Bronze Wraith Chase #6 * Charley Dimes Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #1 * Jade Warrior Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #2 * Joan J'onnz Justice League Task Force #7 * John Jones Detective Comics #225 (and many other issues) * Marco Xavier House of Mystery #160 * Secretary of State Kakalios * William Dyer Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #1 * Yuchiro Takata Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #2 * Hino Rei * Josh Johnstone Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #20 * Mrs. Klingman high school civics teacher of Clark Kent Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) #20 * a cat Footnotes | Trivia = * In his earliest appearances, the Martian Manhunter resembled a normal human, albeit with green skin. He was drawn with standard human eyes and eyebrows. In later years however, creators decided to give J'onn a more alien appearance and provided him with the more modernized beetle-brow look. * In some of his earliest adventures, the Martian Manhunter possessed the ability to see into the near future. Detective Comics #226 However, there have been scant examples of this, and it is no longer a power that he possesses in modern continuity. By his own account, the Martian Manhunter cannot perceive the future. * One of J'onn's alternate identities was that of a female Japanese journalist Hino Rei. The name is an in-joke, sharing a similarity to that of a character from the Sailor Moon anime series, also known as Sailor Mars. Surprisingly, Batman recognised the name, telling J'onn that it was "a giveaway". | Recommended = * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) * Martian Manhunter: American Secrets | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Green Martians * Mars * Justice League of America | Wikipedia = Martian Manhunter | Links = * Martian Manhunter article at Toonopedia * Martian Manhunter profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Martian Manhunter profile at Monitor Duty * Martian Manhunter profile at Cosmic Teams * Martian Manhunter profile at the Oracle Files }} Category:Aliens Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice Experience members Category:Darkstars members Category:Outsiders members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Invulnerability Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina